


Homesickness and Home

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cars, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Don't worry, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Embarrassment, Fluff, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Homesickness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mansion Fic, Memories, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Nighttime, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Sleepovers, These dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Whump, i promise it isn't really descriptive or anything, i swear they'll be the death of me, rated for language, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: It's so fun to write about these dorks omgggEspecially when I don't have a plot worked out ^^"Anyways, enjoy these two falling hopelessly in love!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Homesickness and Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fun to write about these dorks omggg  
> Especially when I don't have a plot worked out ^^"  
> Anyways, enjoy these two falling hopelessly in love!

_Live with... and_ _take_ _care of... Miwa and I?_

"Father..." I begin after he finishes speaking, voice cracking.

It feels as if all the thoughts were whirling around my head in a washing machine. My mouth feels dry as I look down at the table, hands clenching into fists in my lap. I half expect my father to laugh and say it's all a joke - but of course, that doesn't happen. I blink, suddenly dizzy.

I look at Shouyou. His bright orange hair is illuminated by the light behind him. It looks like autumn leaves just before they turned red. His eyes were wide, mouth open, in an apparent loss for words. _Unusual for him. But even now, he looks..._

My father claps his hands, making me jump and snap my focus back on his blurry figure. "Of course, I've given you and your sister a lot to think about! I won't make you two decide today. You can have as long as you need! I can stay in a hotel, if you're still sitting on it when I leave this place. Although," he adds with a faint smile, "I will miss this library."

I look down at my hands in my lap, furrowing my brow. It feels like it's been years since I last touched a volleyball, and these clothes are starting to feel uncomfortable. I suddenly feel a pang of homesickness that makes the corners of my eyes burn.

"I..." I don't know what to say. My world feels as if it's shifting around me like sand between my fingers. I put my hands on my knees and grip them tightly, trying to clear my head. _Dizzy..._

A hand grips mine. I stare at its smallness - its fragility. I follow the length of the arm to Shouyou. He's looking straight forward, studying my father. His expression seems to have hardly changed at all, and from my father's point of view, it'd look like Shouyou hadn't moved.

But he holds tight to the back of my hand, warm and comforting. Despite how thin his fingers are, they're strong and calloused. The pang of homesickness dulls a bit. He runs his thumb along my hand.

Suddenly, my face burns. I duck my head, breath hitching. _Dumbass Shouyou, what is he thinking!?_

My father rises, clapping his hands again. "Well! Now, onto other matters. Glasses!"

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

In the end, I took a pair of round, black glasses. I'd have preferred rectangular, but the pair he had were... not my style. Anyhow, I decided to wait to put them on so I didn't break them.

My father took the clothes from us, saying he'd get them cleaned and find a way to get them back to us sometime. Now, he stands by the marble fountain in front of the mansion. With a wave of his hand and a wobbly grin, he bids us goodbye.

For the second time today, I watch the scenery fly by through the car window. I lift the glasses to my eyes for a minute, relishing the clarity of the evening sun. My stomach growls, having only eaten breakfast.

"Mrs., uh, Miwa?" Shouyou pipes up as we drive down the road.

"Hm?"

"Is... is Kageyama going home?" he asks.

My leg bounces, and I press it firmly to the floor.

"Depends. Y'think you can make sure he doesn't break his glasses?"

I blink, lifting my chin from my hand and looking at them. Shouyou bears a wide grin.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replies, dutifully.

I quickly get over my shock. "Hey! I don't need him to--"

He whacks me on the arm, laughing. I glare at him, but his laugh... The corner of my mouth twitches, and I look away again, trying to compose myself.

"You do and you know it," Miwa says, but she also seems lighthearted. "Besides, I had already been planning on you staying the weekend, because a few of my friends are coming over tomorrow. Though, Hinata, can you make sure it's still fine with your mother?"

"Oh, yeah! Just a second." He hums the tune from yesterday as he pulls out his phone.

I yawn, causing tears to spring up in my eyes. Though I struggle to keep my eyes open, the car's rumbles and Shouyou's humming lull me to sleep.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_"Mom!"_

_I'm standing on the sidewalk, unable to move, forced to watch the scene in the street before me. My mother, in her too small blue car, driving down the highway. A grey van driving in front of her - a black car driving behind her. Some animal leaping out from my right, bounding across the road._

_The van brakes with the horrible sound of screeching tires. My mother's car slams, full speed, into the back of the van. The car behind her swerves away from the collision, driving down the ditch, into the forest._

_Through her car's windows, all_ _I_ _can see is air bags and broken glass._

_Horns, sirens, screaming. Thunder booms, loud and sudden, and lightning cracks across the sky. The evening turns midnight black. Rain sprinkles, then patters, then thunders down._

_"Mom..."_

"--geyama!" Shouyou is in front of my face.

I jolt back, slamming my head against my headrest. My breathing comes in pants, and my dream slowly melts away. I run my hand through my hair, trying to slow my pounding heart, and glare up at him.

"... Dumbass..."

Shouyou gasps, mock offended. "You've been sleeping for ages! My mom said you can stay, and we're here, so... Kageyama?"

He's leaning in through my car door on the right, one hand on the seat on my left by my thigh, holding himself up. _His face... is so close..._

"'Yama..." He gulps.

"Well, hurry up, you two! You're letting mosquitoes into the car!" Miwa calls from somewhere outside. I jump. Shouyou jumps as well, and ducks out of the car.

"Sorry!"

I step out after unbuckling and grabbing my bag. My ears burn as I shut the door, looking around. Shouyou and Miwa are walking to the front door, talking about something just out of earshot. The sky is dark, but not completely black yet. I can see a smudge of color on the horizon, slowly fading. We've been gone a long time, somehow.

"Brother, if you don't get over here--"

"I'm coming, calm down!"

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_"I'm... sorry for dragging you into all this with my father."_ My throat catches, but I manage to say it.

Laying here on the guest _futon,_ in an unfamiliar room... somehow, it soothes my homesickness. The darkness wraps around me, but not uncomfortably. I breathe in the smell of Shouyou, resisting the urge to fall asleep before hearing his answer. My hands clutch the blanket at my sides.

He speaks after a moment, though his voice is soft. _"I asked to come; I don't mind."_

_We both thought it was the eye doctor, though._

_"'Yama,"_ he begins before I can speak, and clears his throat. I look over at him. _"At your father's..."_

I gulp, frozen. _"Yeah..?"_ Silence. Then, soft snoring. He fell asleep in the middle of trying to tell me something.

I smile, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars. _"Goodnight, Shouyou."_

~•°•°-----------------°•°•~

_"Kageyama, help me!"_


End file.
